A Dream Lost
by Smack54
Summary: Five years after the events in Midnight On the Last Perfect Day Tenchi is moving on with his life without the girls. But is he happy? Or does a lost love still burn in his heart?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tenchi character Pioneer does. Matt is my character however and if you would like to use him please obtain my permission first.

A Dream Lost

It wasn't often that Tenchi drank, but today was special, so he swallowed another saucer of sake. He was turning twenty three today and his friends had drug him out to celebrate. It had taken both Narusegawa and Kitsune to persuade him to leave off his current painting and go out for a night on the town. He couldn't believe how fast time had passed since he had returned home from Jurai. Tenchi shrugged giving up to his intenseness of his studies and focusing on his art. He had gotten into the prestigious Tokyo University after graduating from high school. He chocked it up to all the help Washu had given him. 

Shortly after starting school he met a kindred spirit in the form of Urashima Keitaro an archeology major and manager of an all girls dormitory. Having lived with six alien women Tenchi could relate, not that he ever told anyone about it. All they knew was that Tenchi was a talented artist whose grandfather was keeper a an old shrine in the mountains. Of course Tenchi had to move to Tokyo to attend school but he spent weekends at home helping at the shrine and continuing his training like he always had. His life went, even if every day wasn't as action packed as they had once been. Still, he had Washu and sometimes Mihoshi to keep him company. 

That was only on the weekends though, during the week it was all about class and studying. In his free time Tenchi painted, his love of art flowering into true potential. The few quiet moments he had were spent in front of a canvas, he did landscapes mostly, and his current work was a wide view of the Masaki shrine. Tenchi shook his head wishing he were at home right now working on that very painting, but no, his peace had been shattered by two beautiful women and one confused young man. So here he was in a downtown Tokyo club surrounded by noise, booze, and his own cloud of loneliness. 

"Snap out of it Tenchi you're supposed to be having fun," Kitsune admonished from his right with a wink. Tenchi frowned and looked down at the beer in his hand, still mostly full, and tried to come up with an excuse to get out of here. His friends were nice and all, but he wanted to spend the night in peace, not bar hoping. It was his birthday and he could mope if he wanted.

"Sorry Kitsune," Tenchi said half heartedly, "I'm not really in the mood tonight."

"You're never in 'the mood' to do anything," Kitsune shot back slightly miffed, "You need to loosen up and have some fun."

"I guess," Tenchi said without much enthusiasm.

"That's it," the short haired girl declared grabbing Tenchi by the arm and hauling him towards the dance floor where his other too friends were attempting to dance. Keitaro kept trying to not look like he was feeling his date up while Naru swayed to the pumping music. Tenchi had a hard time understanding those two, the attraction between them was obvious, but circumstance always seemed to place Keitaro's hand where it shouldn't be only to be followed by a violent backlash from Naru Narsugawa. And it happened again in that instant, Keitaro clumsily trying to move with his girlfriend when, accidentally, his hand brushed her backside. Wham! The poor victim was sent sprawling across the bar to crash into an empty table. 

The dance floor around Naru cleared instantly as the girl stood there her fist still extended a look of pure anger stamped on her face. The music suddenly stopped and Naru blinked a few times before realizing what she had done. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head before rushing off the dance floor. The three helped the fallen manager to his feet and under the escort of security stumbled outside into the chill night.

"Well that was a fun now where," The ever excitable Kitsune said rubbing her hands together eagerly.

"I'm out of money," Keitaro admitted shaking his empty wallet as proof, "I guess we'll have to call it a night."

"But it's Tenchi's birthday," Naru whined disheartened, "We have to do something."

"No we," Tenchi was cut off as Urashima confronted his girlfriend.

"If you weren't so violent we wouldn't have gotten thrown out," he argued ignoring Tenchi's protests to go home.

"My fault! If you hadn't groped me in there," Naru said hackles rising, "Tenchi would still be having fun."

"It's ok, I'd just like to go," Again Tenchi was cut off as Urashima spoke up.

"I did no such thing," he yelled back, "You just don't have any self control."

"I lack self control," Naru screamed i his face, "You're the one with the grabby hands."

"Umm guys," Tenchi broke in stepping between them to stop this before anyone, most likely Keitaro, got hurt.

"What," they both yelled simultaneously and then went back to glaring at each other.

"How are we going to get home," Tenchi asked, "We spent all our money."

All three of his companions turned toward the artist mouths agape. They all stared for several seconds before they all began digging through pockets and purses looking for spare change. This ended with them coming up to a grand total of 150 yen. Another argument broke out between Naru and Keitaro only to end with Keitaro becoming airborne while Kitsune and Tenchi sat down on the curb to mope in silence.

Tenchi woke up the next morning with a splitting headache, a sore back, and that awful sake taste in his mouth. They had made it back to Tenchi's apartment around one A.M. only to have Kitsune find Tenchi's one bottle of sake and promptly declare they drink it honor of the evening. Thus the splitting headache and morning breathe from hell. The sore back was from having slept on the couch of his tiny apartment when to his dismay he had found Naru and Keitaro asleep on his bed. Naru at least, as Keitaro was half off the bed with continuing kicks from the dark haired girl assuring that he wouldn't last the night. Tenchi found Kitsune was passed out at the kitchen table a cup still in hand and the blanket he had placed over her shoulders still there from last night. Trying to be quiet Tenchi opened his fridge and cracked open a soda. The biting coldness helped to wake him up and clear his mouth of that taste. He finally got his eyes to open all the way and his sight fixed on the massive clock Washu had given him. It had the time for every zone in the world along with Galaaxy standard and Jurai daily time. His eyes widened as he found Tokyo time. 

"Shit," he cursed loudly eliciting a moan from the fox at the table, "I'm late!"

He rushed throw the living room and into his bedroom only to trip over his painting and hit the floor with a resounding crash. This woke Naru who was sprawled across the bed and had been drooling onto Tenchi's pillow when the loud noise woke her. Keitaro was likewise roused from his spot on the floor where he had been desperately clinging to a corner of blanket for himself. Tenchi managed to extract himself only to find his work damaged beyond repair. The painting had taken a knee to the center and the canvas was broken. 

"Damn," Tenchi cursed again, the most he had used since trying to don those blasted Jurian robes. He threw the painting aside, and ignoring his guests stripped of his shirt before rummaging in his closet for one that didn't smell as bad. This accomplished he ran past two confused young people scooped up his book bag and was out the door before Kitsune could wave a tired goodbye. Back inside the bedroom Naru and Kietaro looked at each other in confusion before comprehension dawned on them.

"We're late," They both exclaimed at the same time and like their predecessor before them began frantically getting ready. Of course this ended with Keitaro slipping and dragging an unfortunate Naru down with him landing in a most undignified position. Kitsune heard the scream followed by the crash and didn't even lift her head from the table, this happened every morning anyways. As the couple burst out the door slamming it behind them Kitsune did look up and realized she was alone. 

"Guess I'll have breakfast," she said pouring the last bit of sake into her cup and gulping it down.

Thank god she wasn't a Tokyo U student or in love. From the looks of it, it was all too painful. 

Tenchi spent the morning fighting a hangover all the while cursing Kitsune while his stomach cursed him for not feeding it. His classes rolled by in a drone of monotony, even his art class held on appeal this day. He ate lunch across campus from where he usually ate to avoid Naru and Keitaro blaming this whole day on them. Not that they hadn't tried to make him have fun last night but they just didn't understand. He lived the quiet life now, no more action around every turn. He knew he sounded like an old man when he said that, but after living with, and losing Ryoko he just didn't need it anymore. 

Time had soothed his hurt somewhat but now and then something managed to reopen old wounds. 

That was why he had decided to move away and go to school instead of commuting. The house just had to many memories, good and bad to wake up to every morning. The first day he woke and realized Sasami wasn't making breakfast almost brought tears to his eyes, it almost broke Noboyuki too. His father wasn't fond of having to cook for himself again. Washu's cooking was passable but she only came out of lab to do it Sunday morning when Tenchi was home. Mostly the scientist kept to herself, Tenchi still wondered shy she had come back to Earth, but he never asked. The two had grown closer over these last five years though. She became a confidant of sorts and helped him with his difficult math and chemistry classes. Strangely their common bond of loving Ryoko had blossomed into genuine friendship with the former pirate gone.

Ryoko, there was that old pain again, welling up inside. He had let her slip through his fingers with out ever realizing how much she meant to him. Now everyone was gone. Mihoshi still came by from time to time, but it wasn't the same. Without the royal sisters, Ryo-Ohki, and one cyan haired pirate the house seemed lonely. Tenchi was lonelier still. Sure he had friends, and school, his father and grandfather, but it was nothing like those hectic times before the coming of the Traveler. 

Now there was a thought Tenchi's aching brain didn't need, the image of the tall swordsman. He didn't hate Matt so much as envy him. He was on Jurai with _his _family living it up. And to think, once Matt had told Tenchi he envied him. How fast things had changed. And now here he was five years later still confused by his feelings but one thing was still clear. He missed both Ayeka and Ryoko. 

The week ended peacefully enough with Tenchi heading home for the weekend on Friday night. He was driving home when his van suddenly died. rolling to a stop Tenchi pulled off the side of the rode and got out to see what was wrong with his vehicle when he looked up at the star filled sky. This far out from the city the stars beamed with radiant light and brought his gaze upwards. It was then he noticed a star growing brighter, getting closer. It expanded and changed from red to green as it broke the atmosphere flying past Tenchi causing the trees to bend and sway. A massive block of emerald colored stone came into view and was gone in and instant. Behind him Tenchi heard the engine in the van start up again, lights coming on. He hurried into the vehicle and gave it gas suddenly in a hurry to get home. He had a feeling his life was about to change again.

Author's Note

Here you go as promised I haven't forgotten Tenchi. As a big fan of Love Hina I decided to write them in as Tenchi's friends figuring he and Keitaro would get along. Anyways back to business. This story is set Five years after Midnight and Dream No More so it's going to be the last one I finish. I'm going to ask you if you want to see Dream No More finished or should I give you the run down and allow Tenchi and Ryoko to meet up agian? I'll finish Dream No More anyway but in order no to ruin that story it has to come first and this one might not make as much sense. Give me your opinion in review form. 

Thanks

Smack54


	2. Homecoming

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the Tenchi of Love Hina characters they belong to their respective creators. I do however claim rights of Matt, Sor-ra-Eyu, Ses, and half of Ieya. If you wish to use them please contact me before hand to obtain my permission.

Homecoming

"I'm home," Tenchi called as he removed his shoes in the foyer. He dropped his backpack before stepping into his house shoes not sure what to expect. After having seen the spaceship he was sure something was going on. Walking into the living room he found it empty and clean, nothing unusual or out of place. He shook his head twice wondering if he had imagined seeing what he saw. 

"Only one way to be sure," he said crossing empty room towards the door that led to Washu's lab. If anyone would know anything it would be the diminutive scientist. Over the past five years Tenchi had become close friends with Washu, their shared loss drawing them together. During his weekends at home Tenchi often had long talks with Ryoko's mother about life and school. They never brought up Ryoko though, even after all this time the wound still seemed fresh. Tenchi deep down felt betrayed when Ryoko stayed with the Guardian on Jurai. He sensed Washu harbored similar feelings concerning her only daughter.

He knocked twice before trying the door, which was always open to him, only to find it locked. His brow furled in puzzlement as he tried the handle again, this time pushing on the door as if his weight might convince the door to admit him. Nothing, the door didn't budge. He knocked once more before giving up with a shrug.

"Maybe she's working on some project and can't be interrupted," he mused aloud heading for the stairs. Tenchi figured he still had an hour or so before his father returned home from work, and if Washu was busy that left Tenchi to try to make dinner. That was not a pleasant thought, he had had enough instant food for one week. With nothing to be done about it now Tenchi headed for his room to grab a change of clothes and a towel, at least he could use the Onsen to soak away some of his problems.

As he stepped out of his room, towel slung over one shoulder, Tenchi noticed the door to the room across from his was slightly opened. _Now that's strange, _he thought. No one had used the room since Ayeka and Sasami had inhabited it years before. No one went in there now as if the room were some sort of shrine to the happiness this house had once enjoyed. Out of sheer curiosity Tenchi stuck his head through the gap and looked around. Nothing had changed, the floor was covered with a soft mat and two bed rolls were folded neatly against the wall. He shut the door before continuing on his way to the bath wondering if he was going crazy after all. 

Tecnhi exited the house crossing the yard to the small platform that would take him up to the the floating bath house. Enroute he happened to glance up at his grandfather's shrine noticing a soft glow coming from the area indicating Katsuhito was still up there , an oddity at this late hour. Usually at this time the older man could be found relaxing in the living, most of the time with Washu. _Maybe both of them are working late_, Tenchi reasoned rising through the night towards the Onsen. Then a thought hit him, _if both Washu and Grandpa are working late and Dad's not home why were all the lights on in the house?_

"You're looking well," Katsuhito said to his guest pouring the tea as tradition dictated, "Although I must say I am surprised to see you here."

"You're mother thought it wise for me come," the guest answered.

"How is mother," the once crown prince asked sincerely.

"She's fine. Beautiful as always," the guest seemed somewhat miffed about the last part, "She sends her love."

"I'm sorry she couldn't come," Yosho said making small talk. He was hoping to glean some information out of his guest about why they were all here but he was up against a cagey opponent. They had arrived earlier in the evening dropping off four passengers before heading towards their final destination an ocean away. So here he was, in his true form, trying to figure out what was going on and hoping he had time before his grandson returned to prepare the boy for the shock he was about to endure.

"So you aren't happy to see me," his guest said in a dangerous voice pulling him from his thoughts.

"Of course I'm happy to see you," Yosho fidgeted knowing he was in trouble be the look on her face.

"What, you think Funaho could do a better job than me," the powerful woman growled.

"No of course not," Yosho said frightened as he began fishing around for a complement to placate his eccentric guest, "It's just that she has a protector."

"He's not here right now," her voice escalating with her ire, "He's off with HER! Leaving my poor girl alone and defenseless. And some one has to keep an eye on her."

"No one could ask for a more beautiful pair to watch over them," Yosho managed to get out before his guest could wrap her strong hands around his throat.

"Well thank you Yosho," she said sitting back her eyes glittering with the complement.

"Speaking of which," Yosho said getting back to subject, "Where is our budding goddess."

"I believe she said she was going to take a bath before unpacking and preparing dinner," Misaki said petting the a sleeping cabbit in her lap, "Washu's going to be tied up for a while with her guest, and I came to see you , so she had plenty of time before everyone is ready to eat."

At that precise moment Washu was indeed tied up. In a very literal sense, how the little imp had figured out how to use her capture bot was beyond even her considerable comprehension. Washu struggled against her bonds but knew it to be hopeless. Nearby her captor pressing every button on the control panel for her most recent experiment. It was beginning to hum quite loudly and Washu knew that meant nothing good.

"Ieya, dear, please let me go before you hurt yourself," Washu said sweetly to which the five year old responded by looking over her shoulder and sticking out her tongue.

"I'll only let you out if you promise to take me to daddy," she declared fully turning and placing her tiny fists defiantly on her hips in a pose all to familiar to the scientist. 

"You're daddy will be back in a few days Ieya," Washu tried to explain, "Until then you're going to stay here with us."

"I don't like you," the imp yelled back, "I want to be with daddy!"

"Listen to me little girl," Washu growled getting angry, "You're going to let me go or I'm going to tell you father how you acted."

"I'm a big girl," the child said straightening and puffing out her little chest, "My daddy says so. And I don't like you, you have bad thoughts."

"I do not," Washu responded caught off guard be that last statement.

"Yes you do," the girl corrected waving a finger, "When you saw daddy you had bad thoughts about him and mommy."

Now Washu was totally at a lack for words. All she could do was stare Ieya, the girl had read her mind. Considering who her father was it made sense, but it was shocking never the less that a child had access to that kind of information. Of course looking at Ieya it was easy to see her parentage. An unruly shock of brown hair topped her chubby face and fell in front of her oblong ears. Her eyes were blue with a starburst of gold round the pupil. Along with her mother's fangs the child had also inherited her temper. 

A crash followed by a loud "Ouch," took Wasu's attention away from Eiya towards the commotion. There, sprawled on the floor, was none other than Mihoshi. _I'm saved, _thought Washu hopefully as Mihoshi picked herself up and brushed off her uniform.

"Whatcha doing Washu," Mihoshi asked fluffing her hair.

"Babysitting," Washu groaned looking pointedly at Ieya.

"Babysitting," Mihoshi said confused before a tug on her pant leg caused her to look down, "Oh, wow. How are you little girl."

Ieya opened her mouth to answer but at that moment the humming machine turned into a roaring racket. _Uh, oh, _thought Washu. Seconds later Washu, Mihoshi, and the instigator of the whole mess were flying through the air propelled by the explosion of the device. All three were left soot faced and coughing as they rose from the ruble. The first thing Washu realized after making sure they were all alive was that she was free. The second was that Ieya was quietly stepping backward away from Washu.

"Eep," was all she got out before turning to run Washu right on her heels.

"I wonder who that little girl is," Mihoshi said to herself watching Washu round the corner in hot pursuit of the child.

Still oblivious that he had guests Tenchi opened the door to the onsen and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath of the humid air and letting go of the weeks tensions and frustrations. Enjoying the feel of the warm air on his skin Tenchi crossed the wooden floor with his eyes still closed. He put one foot then the other into the warm water and waded in until he was waist deep. He stretched his arms out wide and listened to the sound of the cascading water as it moved from tier to tier within the multi leveled bath house. 

The peace was relaxing and Tenchi let his senses dull was the warm water caressed his lower half. Deciding he needed to let his entire body be enveloped by the soft water her merely let go his balance and fell forward expecting to fall face first into the warm pool. Instead his face bumped into something smooth, warm, and much more solid than water. Trying to keep his balance at this unexpected barrier he reached forward to catch himself. Reaching around the object he managed to get a hold although his grasp was tenuous at best on the soft objects in his palms. His only choice was to tightened his grip to maintain his balance as he straightened. This act elicited a startled gasp from the object which in turn caused Tenchi to finally open his eyes. At first all he saw was blue, but not water of any kind as it was made up of fine strands. Hair, the idea dawned on him as he pulled back although his hands were still holding the front of whatever this was. As he leaned back a white shoulder came into view followed by a neck, and then an ear. The head turned and a pink eye looked into one of his own. 

Suddenly Tenchi knew there was a naked female in front of him. Then he realized that both of them must have been lost in the warmth of the bath and bumped into each other. Lastly he came to conclusion he was holding onto a very embarrassing portion of her anatomy. Instantly he let go and stumbled back before falling back on his butt in a shallower portion of the pool. Now he managed to get a good look at her, from the back anyways. She was waist deep in water although the curve of her bottom could be made out just at the water line. He long blue hair was bunched up at her neck and protected by a pouch he had seen on another princess many time before. At this point she turned towards him arms folded over her chest and a line of scarlet across her surprised face. Her eyes met his and Tenchi recognized them instantly as he began to babble incoherently, words escaped him.

"Tenchi," she said his name softly almost disbelieving.

"Tsu, Tsu," Tenchi stuttered unable to form the word.

"Tenchi, it's you," She cried happily before rushing towards him forgetting her nakedness. She tackled him causing the water to splash around them as she wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. Tenchi felt something ample and soft pressing against his chest as the girl squeezed him. Finally he managed to grab her shoulders and push her back out to arms length.

"Sasami," he finally managed to form a whole word. A sound from behind caused him to look up and away from the princess. Staring back were two very angry red eyes, and again TEnchi lost his ability to form words.

"Mi, Mi, Mi, Mi, Mi" and then finally, "Misaki."

"Get your hands off my daughter," she growled livid with rage.

"I'm sorry," was all he got out before Misaki's hand gripped his throat. He did manage one more sound before the Jurian queen choked off his air.

"Eep."

Author's note

It's short I know but I can't write much more with out getting farther into Dream No More's plot line which I'll have up before the end of the week. Anyways in case you're wonder just who Ieya is you'll find out in the next Dream No More chapter and no it's what you think it is I assure you. Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger but have no fear the next chapter will be longer and more informative. Once again I stress I don't know what my final pairings will be as I can't decide who I like with who anymore. As always thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming

Smack54 


End file.
